‘Daligris’ is a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree Malus domestica Borkh. ‘Daligris’ is a whole tree mutation of the apple variety ‘Pinova’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,601). The original whole tree mutation was discovered during the 1998 harvest in a commercial block of ‘Pinova’ trees near Lezigne-France, planted on M9 rootstocks in 1997. It was first asexually propagated in March 2000 for testing purposes by grafting under the breeder's reference number DDR14-51 at Doue la Fontaine, France. ‘Daligris’ was propagated for further experimentation in 2002.
The asexually propagated progeny of ‘Daligris’ has consistently been found to be homogeneous and stable, retaining the unique characteristics of the original ‘Daligris’ tree and fruit, and has remained true to type over successive asexually propagated generations. Plant Variety Rights have been applied for ‘Daligris’ in the European Union in 2006 under the application number 2006/1697.